WaveClan Camp
Here is the WaveClan Camp Chat Snowstar yawned, and rose from the leaders' den. "Hello Snowstar! How are you doing?" Breezemellow mewed. Embershine emerged from the warriors den and got something to eat. She sat in a sunny patch and began to eat. Breezemellow padded to the fresh-kill pile and got a small fish. Embershine flicked her tail for Breezemellow to come join her. Foxtrot sat next to Embershine and sunned himself. Breezemellow carried the fish over and sat over next to Embershine. "How's it goin" Embershine mewed cheerfully Foxtrot looked away and ignored Breezemellow "It's fine, you?" Breezemellow mewed. "Everything's fine" Embershine mewed Foxtrot peered over Embershine at Breezemellow Breezemellow glanced over the sky, "It's so beautiful right now" "Yes it is" Embershine mewed "Foxtrot what are you doing?" Foxtrot looked away before Breezemellow noticed Breezemellow looked at Foxtrot. Foxtrot kept looking the other way Embershine looked at both of them and purred in amusement Breezemellow swallowed some fish, "What?" "Ohh nothing" she mewed playfully Breezemellow relaxed again and finished her fish. Embershine continued to purr and whispered something into Foxtrot's ear. Foxtrot turned and ignored her. Breezemellow let out a wondering look at Foxtrot and Embershine. I hope they don't become mates, she thought. Embershine turned back to Breezemellow and noticed the look on her face. "What's wrong?" She mewed curiously Breezemellow realized Embershine facing her. "Nothing, just thinking about..p-prey" "Really?" she mewed "I think you're thinking about Foxtrot" she whispered Breezemellow gulped and opened her jaws, "Of course not" "Ok" Embershine mewed unconvinced She turned back to Foxtrot Foxtrot continued to ignore her Breezemellow jumped on Foxtrot, "Why so quiet?" she purred. "Ehh?.." Foxtrot grunted in surprise He looked at Breezemellow for a moment."Don't worry about it" he mewed somewhat coldly He got up and padded to the other side of camp. Embershine looked at Breezemellow with glowing eyes "I was right wasn't I?" she purred "Right about what?" Breezemellow teased "You like Foxtrot" she mewed a bit louded but still not loud enough for others to hear "So what if I do?" Breezemellow mewed Embershine padded over to Foxtrot and laid on him Foxtrot looked up and licked her on top of her head Foxtrot looked over at Breezemellow and turned back to Embershine Breezemellow padded over with tensed muscles, but she forced herself to relax. Embershine purred "Breezemellow!" Foxtrot looked at Breezemellow. "Hey" he mewed his tone not as cold as before "Hi." Breezemellow purred Foxtrot turned back around and gently knocked Embershine off his back. Embershine sprang back up and went to Breezemellow Breezemellow purred and looked down at the ground. "What's wrong?" Embershine mewed Breezemellow stuttered, "P-prey" "Breezemellow you know you can talk to me about it. I know prey isn't on your mind all the time" Embershine mewed Foxtrot purred quietly in his sleep. Breezemellow padded to Embershine Embershine moved away from Foxtrot incase he woke up. Breezemellow followed her. "You like him don't you?" she mewed softly "What?" Breezemellow mewed nervously "Hey Foxtrot Breezemellow wants to talk to you!" Embershine yowled before ducking into the warriors den Foxtrot padded towards Breezemellow "Yes" he mewed his tone cold as ever Breezemellow shot a glance of annoyance at Embershine and turned her gaze to Foxtrot. "Hi.." Embershine purred from the enterance of the den "You wanted something?" Foxtrot mewed sounding more freindly Breezemellow knew she had to say something, "Hunting?" Foxtrot shot a glance at Embershine "What about hunting?" he meowed "Wanna..go?" Breezemellow mewed "Fine" Foxtrot mewed and headed towards the camp's enterance Foxtrot and Embershine padded in and dropped their kill on the pile. "Umm Breezemellow. Can I talk to you" Embershine mewed Breezemellow fluffed her fur at the thought, and padded slowly to Embershine. "Ummm...sorry I didn't tell you about me and Foxtrot. I thought you knew" Embershine mewed sadly Foxtrot watched from across the clearing He heard a voice come from behind him "You know you still like her" "Thats none of your concern Nightninja" he mewed harshly Nightninja simlpy padded away "I-I'm sorry too, Embershine." Breezemellow mewed. "Can we be friends again?" Embershine mewed Foxtrot padded over before she could answer. "What's going on" he meowed Embershine nudged Breezemellow closer to Foxtrox. Nightninja purred with amusement from across camp. Breezemellow stepped over to Embershine again and nodded. Embershine padded over to Foxtrot and nudged him Closer to Breezemellow He stoped infront of Breezemellow but didn't say anything Breezemellow purred softly. Embershine bounded off and sat next to Nightninja. Foxtrot looked at Breezemellow but still kept silent. Breezemellow stopped purring and glanced at Foxtrot, she slowly took one step forward. He tensed up a bit but did nothing else Breezemellow lowered her head and then looked back up at Foxtrot in the eyes. He held her gaze. (the intensity) Breezemellow stepped closer, keeping her focus on Foxtrot. Foxtrot stood and closed the gap between them never breaking eye contact. Breezemellow let out a purr and pushed her muzzle slightly into his fur. Foxtrot let out a small pur and licked her between the ears. Embershine sat across camp with her eyes gleaming "Well it's about time that stubborn tom did something" Nightninja purred Breezemellow purred back and licked Foxtrot's shoulder, "I always loved you.." Foxtrot purred."I love you too" Breezemellow rested her head on Foxtrot's shoulder. Leaders' Den Warriors' Den Apprentices' Den Nursery Medicine Cat Den Elders' Den